criticalrolefandomcom-20200215-history
Eodwulf
| Type = NPC | Actor = Matthew Mercer | First = | Appearances = | Last = | Count = 1 | AppID = Eodwulf | Pre-StreamApp = false | SpecialsApp = false | C16App = true | Name = Eodwulf | AKA = | CreatureType = Humanoid | Race = Human | Class = Wizard | Age = 30's | Alignment = | Languages = Common | Status = Alive | DeathReason = | DeathEp = | Place = Rexxentrum, Dwendalian Empire | Family = | Connections = Trent Ikithon (Former teacher, now superior) Astrid (Peer) Caleb Widogast (former fellow student) | Profession = Vollstrecker | StatsRef = | Level = | HP = | AC = | DC = | Str = | Dex = | Con = | Int = | Wis = | Cha = |FanArt = }} was a student of Trent Ikithon alongside Caleb Widogast and Astrid. As an NPC, is played by Matthew Mercer. Description Appearance Sixteen years ago, when he was approximately seventeen years old, Caleb recalled Eodwulf as having very short cropped black hair and blue eyes. He was taller than Caleb, muscular and strong , with thick black hair on his forearms and a serious look. When they encountered each other in Trent Ikithon's laboratory in the Vergessen Sanatorium, Eodwulf had changed very little, being tall, built, with short black hair, wearing a dark piece of clothing covering most of his upper body and a stern look. Personality Biography Background Caleb explains to Beau and Nott that as a teenager he entered the tutelage of Trent Ikithon alongside two of his peers from the town of Blumenthal, a boy named Eodwulf and a girl named Astrid. Ikithon taught them magic and instilled into them a deep loyalty to the empire, eventually using them to execute captured traitors. One night, after implanting memories of their parents betraying the empire, Ikithon instructed the three students to murder their parents. After waiting outside Eodwulf's house as he killed his parents, the group had dinner with Astrid's parents, whom she killed by poisoning their food. Eodwulf was present for Caleb setting his parents' house on fire, though his fate after Caleb's breakdown is unknown. Eodwulf was one of two Scourger guards flanking the beacon held in the basement of the Vergessen Sanatarium when Caleb and the Mighty Nein came to verify its existence in the company of Martinet Ludinus Da'leth and Trent Ikithon. Caleb greeted him as they were leaving, saying it was good to see him again. Eodwulf returned the greeting, saying that Bren/Caleb looked good, but remaining impassive. Relationships Character Information Abilities Notable Items Quotations Trivia * He is the only one of Trent's three students to not have a specified method of killing his parents, only that Trent, Caleb, and Astrid waited outside of his house for him to do it, with the implication that it was more direct than Astrid's poison or Caleb's arson. References Art: Category:Appearance templates